


Forget Me Not

by hiinacolada



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Heaven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiinacolada/pseuds/hiinacolada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funfact: The Poppy flower symbolizes remembrance :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

Oikawa took slow, deep breaths as he opened his eyes, turning on his side to see Iwaizumi next to him. He was talking but Oikawa couldn’t quite make out the words.

He studied Iwaizumi’s features instead, like the curve of his nose or the dip of his lips, or how windblown strands of hair rose again and again with every gust of air, the soft curve of his cheeks that flushed under the sun, or even the unspoken sadness in his eyes. Yes, Oikawa studied it all.

He rolled onto his back and watched the clouds be carried away, elsewhere. What a perplexing thought, an elsewhere. Where exactly was that?

He caught himself mouthing the words silently to himself. He shook the thought from his head. Oikawa already knew the answer. His elsewhere was everywhere yet nowhere all at the same time. Elsewhere was wherever he wanted it to be.

“Hajime,” He breathed, reaching out for Iwaizumi’s hand. “How long has it been?”

Iwaizumi smiled sadly and intertwined their hands. “Today makes six years.”

“Six years,” Oikawa repeated absently. “It’s been awhile.”

Iwaizumi gently tugged at Oikawa’s hand, encouraging him to face him. He eyed at Iwaizumi through his peripheral, waiting for some sort of reaction, one he wasn’t exactly sure of himself.

So without much resistance, Oikawa leaned on his side again, greeted by the soft green blades of grass that met his face and a teary eyed Iwaizumi.

Oh.

Maybe _that’s_ what he was waiting for.

Oikawa outstretched his hand and moved to wipe away the tears that started to roll down Iwaizumi’s warm cheeks, such a familiar action. “Every year,”

Iwaizumi sniffled and grabbed Oikawa’s free hand with his own, “Every year.” He echoed.  He let out a small laugh, the action catching Oikawa off guard. “I can’t believe we’ve relived this moment six times already,”

Oikawa nodded in agreement. Six times, six years, seven the next time around. “Counting never makes it any easier.”

He could feel the ache in his chest deepen. His own personal hell, curated by no one other than himself. Oikawa studied him one last time before the inevitable came, as if this time could be the last.

Before he knew it, Iwaizumi pushed his hand away and sat up, casting his gaze upwards. “Don’t you think it’s time for me to go?”

When did it get dark?

Oikawa felt his heart drop as he propped himself up. He squeezed for Iwaizumi’s hand once more, only to realize it’d been replaced by a bundle of flowers. Poppies. The same ones placed in his hands all those years ago.

“Please don’t leave me again,”

It was a quiet, desperate last attempt to hold onto Iwaizumi, who in return smiled, genuinely. “Don’t worry Tooru,” he looked at his slowly fading hand and back to Oikawa, “I’ll be back next year.”

He watched the memory fade away in the stars, his own eyes becoming wet. “But Iwachan,” Oikawa pulled the dead bouquet of flowers onto his lap and watched the petals crumble and fall away, the night sky acting as his only guide. “heaven’s lonely without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamt this and woke up crying someone save me


End file.
